


The Things Brody Never Had

by zensama



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zensama/pseuds/zensama
Summary: some christmas fluff shit.
Relationships: Male Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Kudos: 10





	The Things Brody Never Had

It's not unexpected, but Brody has very little regards about Christmas.

He brushes it off whenever Gat questions him about it--"Oh, you know, family of broke fucks. We  
never did that Christmas shit so much, but I have to say that the concept is just not it for me."  
Brody grew up with presents that came from garage sales, trees that could catch fire if you weren't  
wetting them enough and family dinners that was also discussions of money this and failed  
relationships that. He never had those things. He doesn't really miss his family. These things do not  
make him joyful at this time of the year. Meanwhile, Gat had fat stacks of gifts each year and a  
family that could get along just fine.

Brody waking up to Gat touching him has become almost common, almost expected, though never  
unwelcome. So when Brody wakes Gat one morning with soft kisses across his cheeks, Gat is  
more than happy to bask in the moment.

"I've been thinking," is never the thing that should come out of your lover's mouth immediately  
upon waking up, but it's what Gat gets. He raises his eyebrows, concerned. "I've been thinking,"  
Brody repeats slowly, "about Christmas."

"No shit?"

Brody toys with Gat's hair, pausing long enough that Gat wonders if this thought will ever be  
shared. Finally, Brody sighs. "We didn't really do Christmas when I was little. My mom was a  
teacher and my pops was a clerk not long after he left the Russian mafia, not a lot of cash, so  
presents didn't happen much. And then...I guess...after I found out about the others, I've felt really  
disconnected from them. Not the other clones, my parents. Because, like, they have to have known  
something, 'ya know? They would have been my monitors, I guess. And I don't want to find out  
that they knew or didn't know because both things are emotionally devastating. I didn't go home  
last year because of it, and I gave them a shitty excuse."

Gat rubbed his eyes. "Hate to question your little story, but what the fuck do you mean 'the others'  
and 'clones'?"

"Jade's parents. They were like family to me more than my real family. The clones part, I don't  
know where that came from."

"Ah...You're worried that your real parents want you to come home this year."

"Yeah. Or not. And I don't know which is worse. Plus it's all for this holiday that I just straight up  
don't give a shit about and never really had as a kid."

Gat hums, shrugging and shifting onto his elbows so he can look at Brody properly. "But, you  
know, we can have Christmas. Together. Here."

Brody snorts. "Nah, I don't do sex in the morning. Makes my balls shrivel 'cause the morning air is  
cold."

"Uh...anyway, I meant Christmas with the Saints. Or us, if you like. You have so much more  
family now than when you were a child."

Brody smiles a little wistfully. "That so, I bet Pierce's ass is super into Christmas." Leaning up  
against Gat, he kisses him quickly, softly. "A'ight. I guess you can have a tree or whatever. But,  
and let me stress this, no angels."

Gat, laughing, is quick to agree, and quicker to kiss him.


End file.
